One a Lover, the Other Just a Friend
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: This is a short and pretty fluffy Taito and Jyouto, I wrote this purely on the spur-of-the-moment, so it's not very long. Man! My computer does NOT pick up a lot of typoes...>.


Author's notes: This is a fic I cooked up after reading Unsinkable, a Jyouto written by s1ncer1ty. I decided to write a nice happy fanfic (as happy as my fanfics get, at least ^^;). This fic contains Jyouto and Taito, which is yaoi. YAOI. As in boy/boy, so leave if you don't like it. :makes shooing motion with hand: The first part of this fic is in Jyou's POV, while the second part is in Tai's POV. And 02 never happened in this fic, got that? Yes? Now on with the fic! And all of them are old enough to drink, you choose the ages…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this?

One A Lover, the Other Just a Friend

I looked at the group, everyone was more or less scattered around the room. We had been having a sort of reunion at Mimi's place and at some point or another, everyone had gotten WAY too drunk for their own good. Sora and Mimi were in a corner, giggling about something that I really didn't want to know about. Takeru and Hikari were sitting in front of the table, staring at each other like everything else had ceased to exist. Koushiro was looking faintly green, all of a sudden he got up and ran, well, tried to run, in the general direction of the bathroom. He ended up making a sort of weird trail and right before he reached the door, he vomited and passed out. Oh well, he never did have a very strong stomach…Taichi was staring rather blankly at the wall with a glazed sort of look in his eyes. I looked over at Yamato and my breath caught in my throat. 

He looked like an angel. A very drunk angel, but still, and angel. He was staring out the window, with the moonlight washing over him. I nearly fainted right then. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at me. I almost passed out, it felt like my brain was shutting down…Gods, he was so beautiful. His slender form was hugged closely by a white button-down shirt, and the top two buttons were undone, giving me a very good view of the pale skin of his neck. I swallowed hard. Was he, walking over to me?! He sat down next to me, it was taking all of my willpower not to grab him and kiss him silly. Abruptly, he put his head on my shoulder and leaned against me. Heaven. Pure heaven. I almost died right there and then. He mumbled something that faintly resembled "Good Night" then fell asleep. I very gingerly put my arms around him and then I passed out, giddy on the smell of him.

I woke up confusedly and with a MAJOR headache. I winced, reminding myself never to drink that much again. Then Yamato shifted in my arms and I nearly had a heart attack. I could barely hope that maybe, just maybe, he liked me back. The pessimist in me pointed out that he was drunk and probably didn't know who I was last night. I sighed, starting to pull my arms away from him when he opened his eyes sleepily. I froze. He looked at me, then smiled.

"I love you Jyou-kun." He whispered before snuggling up to me. My heart stopped, had he just said that he LOVED me?! I sat there for a few more moments before whispering back to him.

"I love you too Yama-chan." I then leaned down to kiss him on the forehead but he had turned his face upwards and I ended up kissing him on the lips. After we pulled apart, I smiled at him and then we cuddled up together and fell asleep again. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he was mine, forever and ever.

I looked over at Yamato and Jyou, snuggled up together and barely suppressed a sigh. They looked so happy together. There was a time, when I could have had that blonde angel for myself, perhaps, but I hadn't taken it. Now I was just a friend to him. I couldn't break them apart, if I could. I would just have to settle for being a friend to them. Meanwhile, the others needed me to be the cheerful leader. I put on my best smile and said, even as my heart was shattering beyond repair.

"Hey! Anyone want to go get something to eat with me?"

Owari

Sooooooooooooooooooo, how was that people? Did you like that? Please review and tell me! Please? It would make my day if you just said "I like!" I want to know if anyone actually read this…

Saria-the-green-haired

PS Constructive critiscm and well though out flames welcome at [kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com][1] ^^

   [1]: mailto:kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com



End file.
